My Greatest Mistake
by Umi-chii
Summary: [EDITTED:171006] Sieg never like Niebel's idioticity, but its not his fault that he turned the kid into a squirrel... Like what he did to everybody else.


**Disclaimer:** Umi-chii doesn't own Rave. The day she does is the day squirrels rule nut factory.

I... Editted the entire--okay, _some_ grammatical and obviously out of the world parts. Yeah. That. I didn't mind the first three paragraphs so... yeah. Whatever. Read on.

**Note:** Hilda, the lady mage who first betrayed Sieg because of Haja but ended up helping him in the Mildean arc, usually got her name ended up as 'Hilde'. I don't know if it _is_ 'Hilde' in the original text/kanji, but I'm sticking to what I've read in the Chinese version, which is 'Hilda'.

----------------------

**Prologue: Kids are Dense**

**------------------**

"Now let's see... If I add a bit of owl's feathers and some cat whiskers..."

Busily and carefully making his experiment, Sieg was once again have thought of another 'great' and bizarre experiment. Turning an animal into a human. It was supposedly to be an experiment he have for years ever since he was just a child but because of his duties, he lay aside his goals in sorcery and move onto the life of a Guardian. Its no easy work for being a Guardian, you have to take a dreaded test that might cost your life either you fail and passed. If you fail, its bye-bye to your life and if you pass, you have to sacrifice your dreams in order to protect what Element you represent or given. Though many consider this test as a dangerous one, many youths still take it. Almost 45 of Mildeans have taken the test and only 20 of them have passed.

Its been weeks since he was making this project. He wanted to resign to lead a normal and, unusually surprising enough, his wish was granted. When he entered Chronos', the God of Time, castle that day, he was surprised that his wish was granted and that he was still alive. usually those who wanted to resign end up dead for no Guardians are allowed to end what they have started.

Continuing on his work, adding spices and other weird ingredients and finally, began to stir the bubbling bluish-green concoction with a oak stirrer. When he was done, he began to pour it into a small bottle. Just then, when he was pouring half of them, something or more like someone barged right into his beloved 'elemented' laboratory which makes him wince with the noise and lose of concentration and he knew very well who that was...

_'Speaking of the devil...' _

"Hiya Sieg!" Niebel greeted cheerfully, as usual, which earned him a growl from the Element Master. "Niebel, would you please MIND?" Sieg said irritated and continued on his work.

"Mind what?" Niebel asked looking confuse with the addition of the 'I'm innocent and I have nothing to do with what have just happened' look, "I'm not interrupting something, am I?"

_'I'm doomed...'_ he groaned one more time and gritted his teeth when he just saw out in the corner of his eye seeing Niebel touching and peering in one of the jars that contained one of his most important and dangerous ingredients, the Dog's Fur.

Continuing on his work again, trying his best to ignore Niebel, he screwed the bottle up, leaving the extra one in another container and putted it in the cupboard. He putted the other bottle inside one of his robe's secret pockets and began to head towards the door.

"Niebel, let's go." he said monotone not even glancing at Niebel and opened the door.

"Go where?" came his reply

_'To Never-Return Land...'_

"To Candy Land. Come on. Don't want me to fry your ass." He said and slumped his shoulder, groaning loud enough that Niebel stopped his peering and headed for the door, too.

"Just where are you going anyways?" Niebel asked again looking at Sieg with his big baby blue eyes.

_'I wonder if Sieg got his periods...'_

"I--rather, _we_ are going to the _Land of Oz_ to go and find the wizard so we can turn him into a squirrel."

"Cool! Lemme come!" Niebel said cheerfully, and as usual, ran out of the laboratory first.

He stared at the kid running out, knowing that what he said was suppose to be sarcastic.

"How come the kid is so dense?" He asked himself. He sighed realizing his mistake in inviting the boy over with his testing. "Actually, kids these days _are_ dense."

Shaking his head, Sieg followed the boy of his tower and made his way to the meadow.

**TBC**


End file.
